Meaning Of Madness
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Every Halloween a game is played. Five girls over the age of Eighteen are picked around the world. These girls are made to run a Labyrinth, whoever makes it to the middle of the Labyrinth is spared, but what the people who started this game in the name of the Goblin King, didn't know who did make it to the middle of the Labyrinth was also the Goblin Queen. Too bad the men didn't kn


_**Meaning Of Madness **_

_**Summary: Every Halloween a game is played. Five girls over the age of Eighteen are picked around the world. These girls are made to run a Labyrinth, whoever makes it to the middle of the Labyrinth is spared, but what the people who started this game in the name of the Goblin King, didn't know who did make it to the middle of the Labyrinth was also the Goblin Queen. Too bad the men didn't know that from the start...**_

_**Crossover: Labyrinth/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Jareth**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

_Years ago a game was invented by a man who was once saved by the Goblin King, when his mother wished away his father. The Goblin King usually didn't take grown ups but made an exception when he learned of what the father was doing to them._

_The little boy who was abused by his father was saved along with his mother because of the Goblin King. To show his gratitude the man thought up to a way to repay him._

_The man made a game. He and his family picked five women over the age of eighteen from all over the world out of random, and with that kidnaps them._

_They are all taken to a Labyrinth which the man had researched the Goblin King had in his Kingdom. The man thought it fitting for the game to take place._

_There was one way for the 'sacrifices' to keep their lives though, if they could make it to the center of the Labyrinth the were deemed worthy to live._

_There was only one thing that the man didn't know about this, if a woman did make it to the center of the Labyrinth it only meet one thing._

_The Goblin Queen was found._

_Only was she allowed into the center of the Labyrinth where the Queen's Garden laid. There is where the magic in the human world was centered so the Queen could have a piece of the human world in the Underground._

_Every year on Halloween, many Fea gathered in the Goblin Kingdom to see the sacrifices, all hoping that one would be the Goblin Queen, for when she was found the Goblin King would be able to make the game end._

_The game was a show of gratitude, so the Goblin King could do nothing until he gained something of equal value of what the Goblin King did for the man._

_The man who started the game, made a vow he wouldn't stop until his debt was repaid. It was said within the presence of magic and had to abide by those rules._

_To the dept to be repaid the Goblin King needed to find his Queen._

_With the finding of his Queen, would comes the man's death._

_That is where the story starts, after twenty years of the game, no Queen found. It was October thirty-first, and the game has to start again._

Kagome smiled as she finished putting the last book on her bookshelf, she had just moved into her own apartment and was happy to be done moving in.

She was now Twenty-two and had went to college to get a four year degree. Kagome was now a History major. She helped in museums most of the time.

It was her adventures in Feudal Era that made her go this path. The adventures made a big impact on her life, she wished she was able to share it with them. Tell them she was alright, but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

It had been years since everything ended. It all happened not that long after her sixteenth birthday. The final battle with Naraku was a long one, but Inuyasha and the rest of them came out victorious. With the victory came Kagome's departure.

When Kagome picked up the Shikon Jewel and had all the pieces again in her possession, she was transported back to her time.

Kagome had been devastated when she couldn't go back through the well, but Kagome had her time to grieve and moved on with her life like she knew her friends would too.

She finished school and was making a life for herself now.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang, frowning Kagome muttered, "Who would be here this late..."

She opened the door and was greeted with a smiling man, he looked American but spoke perfect Japanese when speaking to her, "Hello, My name is Josh. I'm your neighbor." He points the the door next to hers on the left.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Its nice to meet you." Kagome smiled, he seemed friendly and happy to be meeting her. He sort of reminded her of Hojo...

The smile on the man's face grew, "I just wanted to introduce myself and give you an apartment warming gift." He handed her a bottle of wine.

Kagome smiled at his kindness, it was nice to see people like this still existed,, "Thank you..." She accepted the wine bottle, and paused, "Would you like to come in and share a drink with me?" It was the polite thing to do, even though she wouldn't be that comfortable with a stranger in her home.

The man shook his head, "As much as I would love to I have to be heading to work, I just wanted to introduce myself and give you that." He gave a wave and headed off not before throwing over his shoulder, "I'll see you later!"

Kagome blinked and waved as he walked away with a smile on his face.

Shutting the door, Kagome looked at the wine bottle, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try you..." She paused as a small smile came to her lips, "Today _has_ been a long day."

Kagome went to the Kitchen and grabbed a glass, she didn't have any wine glasses so a regular glass would have to do.

She opened the wine and pored herself a small glass. She didn't know how long she sat in her Kitchen sipping on the wine before she started getting sleepy.

Yawning again Kagome looked out the window, "I guess it isn't too early to go to bed..." With that Kagome put the rest of the wine in the fridge with the somewhat filed glass and headed to her room where she laid down on her bed and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

She didn't know how deep the sleep really was until she woke...

* * *

_**Yuki Note: This was on my other account...moving all stories, besides my BreakingHarmony account fics, to one page so I don't have to worry about scattered stories. **_

**Hope everyone enjoyed this read, the second chapter is almost done.**

**Read and Review. **


End file.
